Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat
by William Stockholm
Summary: This story is all about two pokemon who are in love upon first sight. Read about their tales as they experience love, misery and hope in the world of Pokemon.
1. In the beggining

Sweet love and bitter defeat Chapter I

_**The second normal story of WilliamStockholmandCo and based in the Pokemon gaming universe. Disclaimer: WilliamStockholmandCo does not possess the Pokemon franchise.**_

Once, in the forest filled with creatures called Pokemon, there lived a community filled with them. They lived very peacefully and nothing came out of the ordinary. Its settlers were a kind folk, offering food and shelter to their neighbours and visiting Pokemon, trading items such as Razor Claw and Amulet. Even though the community may look harmless, its strength is unparallel; mostly fighting-types were a common sight.

One day, a Rabbit Pokemon, a buneary, named Bunny and an Emotion Pokemon, a kirlia, named Red played at the meadows not far from their community. Bunny is a rather fun-loving friend who enjoys gossip, telling what's hip and happening in the community and she loves to tease her friend Red in a funny way. Red, on the other hand, is a quiet figure that is often shy with everyone but also very kind to others.

They were mostly pretending to fight in a battle. Bunny uses Quick Attack to dodge Red's telepathic Confusion attack. She counter- attacks with a Jump Kick but the psychic Teleports to safety.

"That's not fair" Bunny whined, "The rules in battle says no escaping from a battle field."

"I'm sorry" Red said apologetically.

After an hour of fun and excitement, the two rested, sitting on rocks in a nearby meadow while chatting about the community. But, they were surprised by a suddenly fast wind. Quick as a flash, Bunny and Red spotted two figures in the distance fighting. One is the Emanation Pokemon, a riolu, named Rio and the other one was another kirlia named Gale. Both of them shared their passion of fighting but the difference of the two friends is that Rio is calculative and serious while Gale is calm, a bit of a loner and caring to those who are closest to him.

Both of them were fighting, probably training even. Rio attempts to throw a Reversal at Gale but misses the attack by creating multiple versions of himself. Rio again tries to palm Gale but dodges instead.

"Stay put, you coward" he insisted while pulling a Force Palm again.

Gale snickered. "Not a chance" he said.

While he keeps dodging Rio's attack, Gale accidentally trips on Red, landing face to face on the ground (Gale being on top of Red). Staring quietly, they moved away from each other, blushing. While having an advantage over the distracted Gale, Rio manages to pull off a Quick Attack, bashing him towards a tree.

"What was that for?" Gale complained.

"You were distracted by that kirlia over there" Rio said, pointing at Red.

Bunny stared at the two pokémon with interest. "Oooh!" she giggled, "It looks like we have cute boys here Red."

"Y-yeah..." Red said timidly.

The four pokémon became fast friends. While Rio and Gale would spar together, Bunny and Red could only watch them fight with enthusiasm. They became so close that they started to develop feeling for each other. Rio and Bunny often dated at the community while Red and Gale could only stare at each other before they turned away from each other, blushing shyly at each other. Both Rio and Bunny suspected that Red and Gale are in love.

But one day, Rio and Gale are to train in the mountains so they can join the community's defence group called the Royal Guard.

Rio waved good bye to Bunny before leaving the wooden gates of the community. Before Gale left, Red stopped him by gently holding his arms.

"What is it?" Gale asked.

"I want to give this to you" Red replied shyly. She handed him a black pendant in a shape of a number 6.

Gale looked at the pendant for awhile. "What is this?"

"This is a Yang pendant. It is used for remembering someone when a pokemon he misses an important person far away. Its partner, the Ying pendant, is used for remembering someone when a pokemon she loves is far away from him. If combined, it will protect the couple from danger."

Gale blushed, knowing what Red means. "You mean..."

Red became surprised at what she said. "I-I didn't mean that we are a couple..." she said, blushing madly, "I mean I just want to remember you... that's all."

They stared at each other in silence. The wind blows gently and the sun goes down.

"Thank you..." Gale said, wearing the pendant around his neck, "I wish I could give you something but..."

"No, no it's okay" Red insisted. But Gale did a surprising act in front of Red: he kissed her in the cheek and left with Rio, disappearing into the forest.

Red touched her check softly. "Gale..." she muttered, turning a little red.

"Hey Red!" Bunny called, interrupting her train of thought, "What did you say to Gale?"

Red calmly closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. "Nothing" she responded.

Bunny eyed her for awhile before giving Red a playful smile. "Well if you are done" she said, "We have other things to do."

That popped her thought. "Oh yeah" Red remembered, "We forgot to enter a special examination today!"

She dash inside the community, leaving Bunny behind. "I knew that she's in love" she said to herself, smiling.

_***This story was written 2 years ago when I was in my freshman year and it is one of my original and the best works because Gale (originally called Crimson) and Red are cute with each other. Although Rio and Bunny are dating, they're just friends who knew that their friends are in love. Comments are welcome.***_


	2. Training and hardship

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter II

In the cold forested mountains, Rio and Gale went to the deepest parts of the forest. It is foggy, but with Rio's ability to sense Auras, they are never lost. It took them at least 2 days before they reach the training grounds of the Royal guard.

Tired, they dropped their satchels on the ground and sat roughly, breathing heavily from the journey going here to the training grounds. Rio stared at the blue, cloudy sky, feeling relieved that they finally arrived here while Gale was just lying on the ground, snoozing away to dream land.

They were so relaxed that a huge shadow covers them. Rio and Gale were distracted by their fatigue that they didn't noticed someone was behind them,

"Cadets!" a loud voice boomed at them, surprising Rio and Gale, "Don't you just stand there. MARCH!"

Rio turned, seeing the four-armed pokemon machamp towering them. "Who are you?" he questioned, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I am Sergeant Bill" the machamp introduced, "Now enough the chit chat and let the training BEGIN!"

Gale became enraged by the sergeant's attitude towards his friend. "Why you-" he muttered, raising his fist against Sergeant Billy when his back is turned.

Rio holds him off. "Don't worry" he said reassuringly, "When the opportunity rises, that's the time we can fight him."

Gale nodded, agreed to Rio's proposal. They followed Sergeant Bill inside the training grounds.

* * *

Their first day of training was extremely tough. The training ground is a place where pokemon, regardless of what type, train and become the guardians of their community called the Royal guards.

They pass streams of cottages, huge facilities, which Sergeant Bill snapped that those are healing compound, and the headquarters of the training ground's director. Onward, they saw an open track field where pokemon train to increase their speed; a temple, the architecture resembles those in Greece, where pokemon, mostly psychic types, meditate to achieve mental and emotional strength; and a fancy looking lounge where pokemon relax after a long days of training

They arrived to a place called the Fight Area where pokemon trained to fight. The Fight Area is a huge, flat, pokeball-shaped arena that is located in the north of the training grounds. Many skilled pokemon fought tirelessly against each other until they wear out their strength.

At first, Rio and Gale stared at the pokemon in amazement, fighting each other passionately. But Sergeant Bill interrupted them by throwing into the arena, surprising them both themselves and the other fighters. But the fighters ignored them and continue to fight, leaving the confused duo staring at them in awe.

"Oh are you new here?" someone asked.

A crown-wearing slowking appeared in front of them, smiling. "My name is Master Grant" the slowking introduced politely, his voice has a deep British accent, "How do you do?"

Then, the black dog houndoom appeared behind him, ready to lunge him with its razor fangs. "Look out!" Gale cried.

Master Grant noticed the houndoom's attacked and slowly yet successfully dodge the attack. He counter attacks by karate chopped the houndoom's back and it fainting in the process.

The two stared at Master Grant in amazement. "That's amazing" Rio remarked.

"Try not to flatter me" he said in modesty, "I simply use Brick Break to strike that houndoom. A fighting move like Brick Break is super effective against dark types."

Rio and Gale prepared their fighting stance as if they want to fight him. "Master Grant, please let us fight you" they requested.

Master Grant grinned brightly. "Alright" he said, "But I won't go easy on both of you."

The three clashed, their prowess fought against each other: Rio rained punches at Master Grant but he gracefully dodges them while smiling at the emanation pokemon; Gale summoned vibrant leaves and shoots them at him but, instead of dodging it, he withstand the attack unharmed, though he is a water type and they are usually weak to grass attacks; then Master Grant made a sigh that made the two friends fight each other instead.

The pokemon who were fighting each other just now looked curiously at the battle of three other pokemon. Some were impressed by the new recruits' strength, others were less-than-impress of their poor performance. But nevertheless, Rio and Gale gave them all they got to attack Master Grant.

* * *

An hour later, Rio and Gale fell to their knees (or hinds for Rio), tired and beaten by Master Grant, who doesn't have a slightest injury or fatigue of their battle. He walks towards the duo with a gentle smile, offering his paw to Rio and then to Gale, helping them stand up.

"Not bad you two" Master Grant remarked, "I haven't seen recruits who used up their power against me."

"Are you going to beat us?" Gale asked, "Because I still got more fight left in me."

He chuckled. "Beat you up?" Master Grant questioned, "My dear psychic pokemon, I'm not going to beat you up and the riolu. I simply want a request, that's all."

Rio tilted his head confusion. "What request?"

"You will become my apprentices and both of you will become stronger once you train under me."

The pokemon who were watching at the fight for an hour were stunned. Numerous mutters and angry remarks echoed the Fight Area.

"The Master approved them as his apprentices?"

"Those two became apprentices? That ain't fair!"

"We trained so hard and yet those weaklings became the Master's apprentices!"

They all protested furiously until Master Grant raised his paw, telling them to silence. "I know it may not be fair to all of you" he explained in front of them, "But I can't choose randomly as I please, do I?"

The crowd nodded. All they can do is listen to his lecture with interest.

"These two" Master Grant continued, showing them Rio and Gale in front of the pokemon, "They have potential in becoming the Royal guard of His Eminence the great, continental pokemon Leader Terra. I do not see the problem.

"Do you remember the torchic by the name of Brianna a year ago? She was just a chick pokemon, small and weak, yet I trained her still because she has the potential and determination on becoming the Royal guard. After months of hardships and training, Brianna evolved first into a combusken, and then later a blaziken. Thus she became one of the strongest Royal guards to date before dying on the hands of death. Brianna became one of His Eminence closest guard until the end.

"Everyone must train until you reach the ranks of the Royal guard to gain experience and strength or, if you have potential and the same determinations as these boys are, I suggest all of you should train under me if you have what it takes or you're just wasting my time. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone kneeled before Master Grant with respect. "Sir yes sir" the responded.

"Good" Master Grant said, "Now boys, what are your names?"

Rio and Gale bowed down respectfully, their eyes closed.

"I'm Rio."

"The name is Gale."

"Rio and Gale, from now on, you shall become my apprentice until both of you will become His Eminence's Royal guards. There will be no turning back but instead, forge onward toward the future."

* * *

"Your training will start by 2 days, so why don't both of you rest and explore for awhile."

Training under the great Master Grant was easy at first, training and all, but it became serious and extreme, his methods are reasonable yet dangerous: they have to do a 1000m dash around the track field in less than 5 minutes; lifting 50lb rocks with both of their hands in 100 times; sitting down with coals that withstands 60o c; meditating intensely in the temple for 10 hours; and more.

By the time they reach their cottage, the first thing they went was the bedroom. Rio immediately slept in his bed, snoring soundly, while Gale sat in his own bed with the lights on. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil from his satchel and begins to write intently:

_Dear Red_

_We manage to reach the training grounds but training here is intense. You could just see the look of Rio's face when he learned that we are trained under the tutelage of the great Master Grant. You heard of him before so there's no point of telling him anyway. _

_I miss you so much Red. I wish you were here and talk about you for once. Rio does not admit it but he also misses Bunny's jokes that he became glum for days. By the time I come back Red, I'll take you somewhere romantic, I promise._

_Sincerely,  
Gale_

_**First day of the training grounds to become a Royal guard proves to be harder, as expected from Gale and Rio. Will they finally achieve? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat!**_


	3. Sweet confessions

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter III

Just as the same time when Rio and Gale arrived at the training grounds, Bunny and Red have finished their exams. For pokemon who did not join the Royal Guards program, they have to take exams to get a job class to earn money for a living. Should they finish their exams with flying colours (meaning when they have perfect scores in their test papers), the pokemon will have great opportunities to get a high class job such as a chef in a fancy restaurant, a top lawyer, or an official in the community who are part of the counsel of pokemon that makes the decisions of the community's welfares. Failure, they will have to repeat the exam all over again **or** they will have no choice but to work on low-key, mediocre jobs like garbage disposal.

Though Red mange to pass and earned a job as a doctor, Bunny became a reporter of a newspaper group called The Arceus Tribune. Happy and excited about her new job, Bunny hop around with an excited face, throwing her graduate hat in the air and left, leaving Red behind with a sympathetic smile for her overconfident friend.

Red looks at the sky, her gentle red eyes looking proudly as she awaits about the future.

* * *

Her first day in a prestigious hospital called Community Medical Hospital was exciting. Being a doctor of paediatrics (meaning that she studies the development, care, and disease of children _Source: Miriam-Webster Dictionary_), Red was easily applied by the director of the Community Medical Hospital; the Happiness pokemon blissey named Angelina, also a paediatrician.

"I hope you do your job well Miss Red" Angelina reminded before leaving Red in her own office, giggling, "The children are very active so be vigilante."

"Yes Doctor Angelina" Red said, closing the door. The door is inscribed:

_Doctor Red, M.D_

_Kirlia_

_Paediatrician_

Red sat down at her own desk, waiting for patients who are either sick, injured or need to be diagnosed.

* * *

Red had managed at least thirty kids in less than 5 hours since her first day. She diagnosed her first patient, the Tiny Raccoon pokemon zigzagoon, a disorder called ADHD (Attention Deficit with Hyperactivity Disorder); told a mother of a Mushroom pokemon shroomish that he has hay fever; and prescribed a Fairy pokemon snubbull to eat an aspear berry regularly to prevent from having a cold.

It was already noon when her last patient left. "Thank goodness" Red said to herself, sitting on the chair lazily, "The last patient was very energetic like Bunny, always excited about something."

Just when she was about to leave her office, the telephone in her office rang and answered it. "Hello?" she asked, "This is Dr. Red's office. Who am I-"

"Oh Red!" a girly-girl voice rang the ears of Red. It was Bunny, the reporter of the Arceus Tribune.

"Oh Bunny" Red said, "What is it?"

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" Bunny asked, "We can, like, talk about stuff."

She smiled. "Yeah sure" Red replied, "Where are we going to eat?"

"I know this cheap but delicious restaurant I know. It's called Evan's and it's not that far from the hospital your working."

* * *

Evan's, as Bunny said, is a Cheap but delicious restaurant. The building has a sign of a Sleeping pokemon snorlax stirring a soup in a pot. The inside looks ok, except the occasional yells of the customer who was complaining that his soup is not hot.

Red waited for Bunny for fifteen minutes before being jumped by her. "Hey girl friend" she cried excitedly.

"Bunny" Red said, "My, did the Tribune give you all of those clothes?"

"Oh this" Bunny said. Red noticed that Bunny is indeed wearing different: she wears a fedora with a piece of paper sticking out of her hat; a pink sling bag over her shoulders; and wearing black sun glasses over her cute brown eyes.

"Never mind what I wear" Bunny insisted, "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

She grabs Red by the arm and dashed inside the restaurant.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were done eating and decided to talk a little bit.

"I am known as the Ace Reporter of Entertainment" Bunny boasted, pounding her root beer mug with her paw, "Without my expertise of reporting the big scoop, the editor-in-chief said his newspaper business would fail."

Red calmly sipped her orange juice, listening to her rant until she asked a question:

"Are you in love with Gale?" Bunny asked curiously, smiling coyly at her.

Red spewed her drink in surprise, the orange juice splattered on Bunny's sunglasses. "No, no, no, no" she chattered, her faced being furiously red, "Not yet, I mean."

She giggled. "I know you're lying red" Bunny said, winking at her.

Silence looms at their table. "Yes" she admitted, holding the white Ying pendant around her neck.

"Why?" Bunny continued to ask, bringing out her notepad and pen from her sling bag.

Red stared at her in disbelief. "Why should I tell you?" she questioned, blushing a little bit.

She twirls her pen patiently. Bunny doesn't quit that easily.

"Alright" Red said, sighing, "You win being a reporter and all."

Bunny grinned defiantly. "I'm the Ace Reporter of Entertainment after all" she boasted.

"Well..." Red said, touching her cheek where Gale kissed her, closing her eyes and blushing a little, "Gale is handsome and strong and all, but I see him as a lone wolf. He's sometimes alone whenever he finishes training with Rio; I picture him being all by himself.

"But when he bumped me when we first met, I knew something different in him: Gale is gentle and just to his friends, always there by their side and protecting the weak from the oppressed. He is also good with a topic that interests me that I once talked about the legendary trainer of the training grounds is a slowking named Master Grant."

"Gale is a very sensible and a gentle guy that I started to develop feelings for him already. I really like him very much. His caring attitude made me feel comfortable whenever he's around; his calm voice makes me feel happy; and I believe he likes me also..."

Red stopped talking, only to see Bunny with her eyes humourlessly crying a waterfall of tears. "That was sweet Red" she sniffed.

She handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks" she muttered, blowing her nose.

"I guess you didn't write everything down, right?" Red said.

"Yeah" Bunny responded, showing her notepad is wet with tears, "I didn't write everything down."

Red checked the clock of the restaurant. It's already passed her shift!

"I got to go!" Red said, "Thanks for treating me for lunch Bunny!"

She left the restaurant, only leaving Bunny all alone. "I didn't say I was going to treat you" Bunny said grumpily.

But she suddenly smiled. "At least it's already recorded on my tape recorder" Bunny snickered, holding a tape recorder behind her.

_**The sly Bunny, the self proclaimed Ace Reporter of Entertainment knows Red's dreamy crush. But Will Rio also do the same to Gale to tell him that he also likes Red? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat!**_


	4. Great victory

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter IV

It has been the last 5 months since Rio and Gale left the community to become part of its elite defence team known as the Royal Guards. They train vigorously hard under the tutelage of Master Grant, a Royal pokemon slowking who taught generations of pokemon how to fight and became part of the Royal Guard in the end. His teachings, combined with his intellect and strength, have made Rio and Gale unstoppable in knowledge, sentiment and willpower. Despite of this, they became fervent disciples of Master Grant.

At the temple area, or the Meditation Area the fighters called, Rio and Gale sat down in a kneeling position in the tatami floor mats. Master Grant turned his back on them and looks at the huge bronze statue of the Alpha pokemon Arceus with his eyes closed in focus. The Japanese paper lanterns, all lined up above them, were lit and swung slowly.

Master Grant faces on front of Rio and Gale, his face looking grim. "Young Rio and Gale" he responded, his tone is unusually cold, "Both of you faced hardships and pain rigorous training, sweated to a point of almost giving up..."

Then he suddenly grinned. "I have nothing to teach the both of you" he said cheerfully, "Except only two things."

Rio and Looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean Master?" they asked.

"Why don't you both stand up?" he suggested.

Obeying his wishes, they both stand up.

Master Grant approached Rio. "My little riolu" he said, "Your time of evolution is about to start... right... now."

Just in time, Rio started to glow brightly, it shines so brightly that Gale covered his eyes to avoid getting blind and Master Grant surprisingly took out a pair of sun glasses and wore it, smiling.

As the transformation was done, Rio became the Aura pokemon lucario: his black ears became bigger and pointy; he has a single cone spike protruding in his chest; two spikes at his paws; his tail being sleek; and making him a bit taller.

"Whoa" Rio muttered in amazement, "So this is evolution..."

"That's right" Master Grant said, patting him in the shoulder, "By now, you'll now learn a fighting technique called Aura Sphere, an attack that always hits the target."

"Thank you Master" he said, bowing.

"As for you, my young Gale" he continued, facing towards Gale, "Though I do not like to see you evolve into an Embrace pokemon known as gardevoir since you're a male, I can give you only this."

Master Grant handed Gale a dazzling stone that shines like the dawn. "What is this Master?" he asked.

Before Master Grant spoke, the dazzling stone began to shine through Gale's veins then his entire body is consumed by light.

Afterwards, as the light started to fade, Gale became the Blade pokemon gallade: his frilly skirt became shorter and smoother; his ears became pointy; a blue green mohawk appeared on top of his green exterior; a red crests appeared in his chest and his back; and he has blades in his arms.

"That is your new form Gale" Master Grant said, "the blades in your forearms will become handy in any sword-like moves like Psycho Cut , Night Slash and Leaf Blade. In order for you to evolve, a Dawn stone is required."

Gale bows down in respect, alongside with Rio.

"I am very proud of you two" he praised, "Both of you have exceeded my expectations. By the time you leave the Meditation Area, a friend of mine will appear at the doorstep. Be expected the unexpected as I always say."

* * *

As expected, someone familiar was waiting for them at the doorstep of the Meditation Area.

"You?" Rio and Gale both cried. The person who Master Grant was referring to was none other than the Superpower pokemon Sergeant Bill the machamp.

"Yeah, it's me" Sergeant Bill said, "Master Grant requested me to come here and give you red berets as the symbol of joining the Royal Guard."

He took out two red berets from his back and was about to give them when he suddenly puts it away from them.

This infuriates them. "I thought you're going to give us those berets?" Rio snarled.

"I doubt that you goody-two-shoes will become the Royal Guards" Sergeant Bill sneered.

"Why you-" Gale growled, the blades of his forearms began to grow longer. But Rio held him back

"How about we do this together?" he suggested.

Gale nodded and they both charge at Sergeant Bill, preparing to attack him. Rio and Gale punched him but Sergeant Bill only grabbed their fists and threw them in the air. As they fall down from the sky, Sergeant Bill again grabbed Rio by the leg and smacked Gale like a baseball before throwing Rio again to the ground, causing a large crater.

Rio scurried away from Sergeant Bill and was right next to Gale. "This is getting ridiculous" he said, "We need a strategy to defeat him as soon as possible."

"Got any ideas?" Gale asked, pounding his fists.

Rio smirked. "I got one" he replied, "But I need you to distract him for a few minutes. This will take time."

He nodded and charges towards Sergeant Bill with a determined look on his face. Sergeant was taken by surprise by Gale that he was slightly knocked over by him but soon regain his bearings. Determined to defeat him, Gale slashed Sergeant Bill with one multicoloured-slash, the vibrant colours of black, purple, green, and white appeared at his forearms. The move was so strong that he stumbled back and fell to his knees for a while. But Sergeant Bill, again, gets back to his feet and unexpectedly dashes forward toward Gale and cross-chops him with four of his hands. Gale lands on the ground, unable to move.

"Is that all you've got?" Sergeant Bill snickered, "Even you used the psychic move against me, which is super effective to fighting types, it's still not powerful to defeat me."

He crouches down and starts to charge, the orange aura starts to appear around him and bits of rocks floated in midair. "This is my ultimate attack!" Sergeant Bill announced, "Ultimate move: Superpower!"

Between his hands, an orange, orb-like energy began to shine vibrantly and dangerously, causing Gale to show signs of distress and tries to crawl away from Sergeant Bill's prepared attack.

"I'm ready!" Rio yelled, "Get away Gale!"

With the last of his strength, Gale hopped away safely. With the glance, he sees Rio, both of his hands holding a blue, orb-like energy being larger and larger.

Rio's eyes became cold blue; the blue aura emits his whole body, causing bolts of electricity to strike on the ground. "Aura Sphere!" he shouted as loud as he can.

As expected, Rio and Sergeant Bill shot their intended attacks. Both the Aura Sphere and the Superpower clashed together, the combination of cold blue and destructive orange causing it to create a destructive force between them. They both hold their guard until one of them hits the dust. Then, Sergeant Bill began to lose power, causing an advantage to Rio's attack. The might of Rio's Aura Sphere manages to trumps Sergeant Bill's Superpower.

The force of Rio's Aura Sphere critically hits Sergeant Bill so hard that an explosion appeared destructively on his chest, pushing him towards a nearby pillar, crashing it. As the dust settles, Sergeant Bill lies on the broken pillar, unable to move.

The move Rio made took a lot of energy that he instantly blacks out. Gale too, with one final glance of the battle scene, faints with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

"Gale, wake up."

Slowly opening his eyes, Gale wakes up. He and Rio appeared in the training grounds' clinic, lying down in one of the bunks. Rio woke up a while ago, having some bruises and bandages in his body. For Gale, he has tons of bandages: one around his left arm, another around his torso to his right shoulder blade, and an eye patch to his right eye, seeing only one half of his vision.

"How?" Gale wanted to ask but his sudden headache started to trigger.

"I have no idea" Rio responded, "But I do know is that someone brought us here."

As the wind blows gently across the room from the window, silence looms.

"Tell me Gale" Rio said, "Do you really like Red? I mean, I miss Bunny too, especially her jokes, but I notice you've been infatuated with her."

Gale stared at him; he couldn't believe that his best friend would ask so suddenly about it. He sighed, knowing that lucarios, as Gale remembered, are known to sense emotions, telling that they are not easily to fool through lying.

Gale stares at the ceiling, remembering Red's sudden reaction to his kiss. "Yeah I like her" he said quietly, blushing a little bit.

"And why? Is there a reason for you to like her?"

"I like her because... she understands me. Sometimes, when we finish back at the community, I would tend to be by myself, until Red came into my life. Though we don't see eye to eye much, Red would sit next to me. We often talk about things in any particular subject, I would simply listen her soft voice, talking about what she wants to be, a doctor if I remember correctly.

"Then, something inside of me began to grow in my heart. It was then I realized that I loved her. I loved the beauty of her appearance, both inside and the outside; her voice makes me want to talk to her more; and her sensibility touches my heart. I hope that she loves me too..."

Rio just stared at him, marvelling his speech. "Gale" he responded, embarrassed "You don't have to tell me everything."

Realizing that he told his best friend everything, Gale sulked, his face darkens.

* * *

Then, someone opened the door so abruptly that it surprised both Gale and Rio. "How are you?" a familiar voice greeted. It was, again, Sergeant Bill, grinning like crazy.

"What are you doing here?" Gale snarled, tightening the sheets of his bed.

"There's no need for that cadets" he said, "Your power shook everyone from the training grounds, including me of course."

"Then how did you withstand the Aura Sphere?" Rio questioned.

True, Sergeant Bill looked like he was unscathed; no bruises appeared in his body. "I'm the toughest in the community" he boasted, "Nothing can scratch me."

Then Master Grant appeared, hitting him in the gut with his paw. "Your ego hasn't change Bill" he reminded.

"Sorry Master..."

"I am still impress with both of your skill, Rio, Gale" Master Grant said, "I haven't taught you the move Aura Sphere nor did I also taught you about the four ultimate blade moves Slash, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade and Night Slash. You have proven to become part of the Royal Guard."

Master Grant snapped his fingers and Sergeant Bill brought the two red berets to Rio and Gale. "Congratulations you two" he praised, "Once you've became the Royal Guards, both of you will once again return to the community when you are ready."

"Thank you Master" they said together.

"How about we celebrate once you get out of the clinic" Master Grant suggested.

"I brought lots of berries!" Sergeant Bill cried excitedly.

* * *

When Rio and Gale left the clinic, they went to Master Grant's simple yet large cottage. Master Grant invited the other fighters he knows, including Sergeant Bill, who became insanely drunk after drinking 12 bottles of beer. He was later knocked down by Master Grant in annoyance and the celebration continued until midnight.

The next day, Rio and Gale packed up their belongings and put it there in their satchels. As they leaved the training grounds the waved good bye to Master Grant, Sergeant Bill, and the other pokemon before disappearing into the forest.

"What are you going to do first by the time we reached the community?" Rio asked.

Gale looked at the sky for a moment, smiling. "Perhaps I could meet Red" he replied, touching the Yang pendant given by his beloved Red.

_**At last, Rio and Gale, now fully evolved, are returning back home to their community. What adventures awaits them? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat!**_


	5. Evolutionary return

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter V

It has been the last 5 months since Rio and Gale left the community to become part of its elite defence team known as the Royal Guards. They train vigorously hard under the tutelage of Master Grant, a Royal pokemon slowking who taught generations of pokemon how to fight and became part of the Royal Guard in the end. His teachings, combined with his intellect and strength, have made Rio and Gale unstoppable in knowledge, sentiment and willpower. Despite of this, they became fervent disciples of Master Grant.

Meanwhile, at the community, Red and Bunny had finish their examinations: Red became paediatrician in Community Medical Hospital, the community's local hospital, while Bunny work as an ace reporter for the Arceus Tribune, a newspaper joint that was in a brink of bankruptcy before she came. For 5 months, they waited for Rio and Gale to return from the training grounds.

* * *

One day, it was Red and Bunny's day off. Without much anything to do, they decided to spar together a little bit at outskirts of the community.

"Are you ready Red?" Bunny asked, stretching both of her fluffy ears.

"Ready when you are" Red replied, her hands glowed with pure, psychic energy.

Bunny first attack Red by jumping high and ready to kick as she lands, but Red dodges the kick by rolling herself away from the attack. She telepathically hits Bunny by using her mind and she threw her of but Bunny managed to recover from the attack.

They battled nonstop for 2 hours before they rested. Suddenly, Bunny started to glow very brightly that Red had to avert her gaze. When Bunny stopped glowing, she transformed into a whole new pokemon known as luponny: her eyebrows are long and thick but cute; her body is slender; her wrists are furry like pom-poms; and her ears are much longer and fluffier.

"Wow" Bunny complimented herself, "I look even cuter than before."

At the same time, Red began to shimmer so radiantly that Bunny had to cover her pink, not-so-innocent-eyes with her long ears. As the light died out, Red change into a new pokemon known as gardevoir: her green exterior is curvy; she has red crests in her chest and her back; her skirt becomes a dress; and her body is slim.

Bunny nudges Red playfully. "Perhaps Gale will take notice with your new body" she teased.

Red blushed intensely. "Bunny!" she cried.

"No seriously Red, Gale will, like, totally like the new look."

"Really?"

"Maybe. But Rio will go head over heels over my new look."

"'sigh'"

* * *

The next day, in Red's condominium (_Author's note: for the past 5 months, Red earned a lot of money that she can earn a condominium with little effort. To her dismay, Bunny also moved in since she used to live in a low-key apartment), _she receives a letter from a mailman, a Water Bird pokemon called a pelipper, and opens it, curious about the contents of the letter. Red's eyes widens as she reads that the letter came from none other than Gale. Quietly, she sits down on a chair and reads it slowly:

_Dear Red,_

_It's been 5 months since me and Rio left the community. Training here is intense but we did well. You wouldn't believe that the pokemon that trained was Master Grant, one of the Five Sages who trained and taught many generations of pokemon. _

_We ended our training a few days ago and we became the part of the Royal Guards. But we ended up fighting a machamp and winded ourselves in a clinic. _

_Red, I really miss you. The pendant you gave me is still with me. Rio also misses Bunny, he said that without her jokes, he would have given up a long time ago. I would have given up a long time without you too. We are returning to the community in less than two days. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Gale_

A tear trickled down at Red's cheek; she was touched by Gale's letter.

Bunny then appeared at the doorstep of her bedroom, her sleeping cap droops between her slumbering eyes. "Did the pelipper arrived yet?" she asked sleepily but she sees that Red is holding the letter, "What did the letter say?"

Red tried to explain but Bunny became impatient and snatched the letter from Red's hands before she could react. With one paw blocking Red's head, Bunny reads the letter, scanning each word from its contents. By the time she finishes, Bunny slams the letter at a nearby table, surprising Red and gives an intimidating look at her frightened friend.

But she suddenly cries, her tears became like a waterfall, causing Red to bring an umbrella with a concern look. "This is the sweetest letter I've ever read" she sniffed, "Gale really likes you!"

Red nodded solemnly, blushing lightly. "I guess he really likes me then" she said.

"This letter was written 2 days ago" Bunny said, "That means..."

Bunny gasped. "They're here!" she cried, "And why would Rio boy forgot to write me a letter?"

* * *

"I forgot to send Bunny the letter" Rio said grimly; he finished the letter 2 days ago but forgot to give it to the pelipper.

Gale chuckled. "I'm sure that Bunny will understand" he said reassuringly.

Rio sweat dropped. "I hope you're right" he said.

They are now at the gates of the community. Gale and Rio looked at the welcoming sign, feeling relieved that they arrived.

Rio breathed the air deeply. "It's good to be back" he remarked, "I nearly forgotten this place."

"Let's just go inside then" Gale suggested.

Together, they walked inside the gates of the community. They casually walked the streets until Gale heard a familiar voice calling him before being knocked down by a certain someone.

* * *

"Hurry up Red!" Bunny called, "You're too slow!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Red called back.

They started to run towards at the gates of the community, hoping that Gale and Rio had arrived. But there are too many people blocking their way.

"How about we split up?" Bunny suggested.

Red nodded and hurriedly separated with Bunny. "Gale?" she called.

Without looking, she accidentally knocked someone and landed face to face. But she realized that this someone was Gale, facing right next to him while lying down. Both of them were speechless before each other until Bunny squealed like a child.

"It looks like we found them Red" she said with a smirk.

_**Red and Gale are reunited in an awkward situation. Will they recognize each other in their new evolved form? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat! **_


	6. Love under the full moon

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter VI

Rio coughed. "I don't want to burst your bubble guys" he said, "But we are attracting trouble already."

The pokemon who were just passing by happened to notice Red and Gale's position. Some giggled, saying that they are a couple, while others ignored them, saying it's a waste of time to see people lying on the ground.

They immediately moved away with each other, blushing. But they began to notice that their forms have changed: Gale became a handsome and a strong gallade; the blades of his forearms have retracted since he doesn't see the reason to fight. For Red, she turned into a beautiful and an elegant gardevoir; her fingers twiddled nervously. Their pendants, the Ying and Yang, dangled at their necks as the breeze blows gently at them.

They stared for a moment. "Gale, is that really you?" Red asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" Gale replied with a tone of sensitivity.

"No, I didn't mean to offend you" she said apologetically, "I just... realized that in five months can change a person really fast. Just look at Bunny and your friend Rio."

Red points at Bunny and Rio, arguing about something.

"Why didn't you write a letter to me?" Bunny complained.

"I did write that letter. But because that blasted pelipper took off; I didn't give the letter to you" Rio

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me then."

Gale chuckled. "Those two will have to stop bickering" he said with a warm smile.

Red giggled. "They will eventually" she said, grinning.

* * *

Around the time when Rio and Gale arrived, the community celebrates a festival called the "Night of Two".

The Night of Two Festival tells a legend of two pokemon who fell in love but their families forbade them to meet each other. Although they are far away from each other, they would send a message to each other using a flying type, a Jubilee pokemon called a togekiss, as a messenger. But this ruse was soon discovered by a jealous suitor and instantly killed the togekiss, who was recently returning the message from the maiden. As the suitor gives the letter to the maiden's father, thinking that the father would summon an army of pokemon to attack the gentleman, he was surprised and touched by her daughter's love to the gentleman. The enraged suitor pursued the gentleman and killed him. The maiden became heartbroken by the news of her lover that she died of depression. The father then ordered the execution of the suitor for his jealousy over the two lovers. The lovers were buried by a nearby cherry blossom tree, its leaves perpetually bloom during spring. A miracle happened one night that the tree glowed multicoloured leaves in the night and sounds of a beautiful song erupted in the area of the tree. People who heard the song were deeply moved by the lover's devotion for each other that they decided to commemorate this occasion by having couples and newlyweds go out with each other.

For the occasion, Rio and Gale would wear their red berets, the symbol of the Royal Guard, to be formal for the festival. The festival is crowded with so many pokemon couples that it caused a lot of excitement in the air. Several food stands and game booths all lined up in rows of pokemon, playing games, eating berries until they couldn't finish anymore, and winning prizes.

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Rio wondered looking at the clock nearby. It is all ready past eleven in the evening.

"Be patient Rio" Gale insisted, "It takes time for them to be-"

He paused as their friends arrived fashionably late. Their clothes are very elegant and beautiful: Bunny wears a hazel and white coloured Victorian dress and holding an umbrella in paw. For Red, she wore a green kimono with a red belt tightened at her waist and carries a fan. She also adds a white flower at her ear and her Ying pendant hangs around her neck.

"-Gorgeous" he finished.

"What do you guys think?" Bunny asked, winking at the two pokemon.

"You guys look great!" Rio remarked, "I mean you Bunny."

She smacks him with her ears humorously dropping his beret. "D'aww, you don't have to say that Rio boy" Bunny said, flattered, "What about you Gale? What do you think about Red?"

Gale stares in awe at Red for a moment before snapping into reality. "She looks..." he mumbled, at lost of words, "...Beautiful..."

Red's head began to steam her face is intensely red. "Th-thank you Gale..." she said.

"Now that it's already an hour before midnight" Bunny said, "Why not enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

Rio, Gale and Red nodded in agreement. They played numerous games: Bunny being competitive with a bunch of Ruffian pokemon called corphish at tossing horseshoes and winning tons of plush toys, letting Rio carry them all with difficulty; Gale teaches Red how to throw a dart to a balloon, supporting her hand with his own and threw the dart at the balloon, winning a cute Wild Chime pokemon chimecho plush toy.

They ate delicious berries: Rio feeds Bunny a piece of Oran berry using a tooth pick and she chomps it whole, much to his surprise and dismay; Red and Gale ate a Pecha berry, distancing themselves. Red shyly approaches Gale and fed him with a berry cutely, to his surprise.

* * *

As the clock reaches to midnight, they went to the plaza of the festival. Many pokemon, most notably the couples, came and waited for what will happen next. The festival prepared long logs and placed it in a block-like formation. The lanterns, hanging from one building to another, were lightened beautifully in the night sky.

At a stage, an elderly Cricket pokemon called a Kricketune coughed at the microphone. "Excuse me" he said, his voice was old but audible, "The time of the Dance of Midnight is about to begin. Please be ready with your partner."

He pointed his long red claw at the band of pokemon. They first played rock music to keep the crowd going, followed by pop songs, and ending with a sweet romance melody.

The music continues to play in harmony. Pokemon dance in many ways: they would prefer to go in circles slowly; some flew in the air, singing sweetly; and others danced in a closed position (meaning that the male holds the female's waist and the female holding the male's shoulders).

Rio and Bunny danced cutely, holding each other paw by paw. They swayed slowly with smiles on their faces. The only problem is that Bunny sometimes stepped on Rio's paw, knowing that her foot was like the weight of a brick falling.

For Gale and Red, they fidgeted shyly at each other. Bunny, on the other hand, shoved her to him, Red's face at Gale's chest. She squealed and panic, not knowing what to do. Gale too became speechless at Red's sudden action, also not knowing what to do. Impatient, Bunny told them to dance and follow the flow of the music. Gently, Gale held Red's wrist and placed it at his shoulders. Red, on the other hand, placed Gale's hand at her hip. Slowly yet beautifully, the dance like the waltz, their movements synced perfectly with the music. As they continue to dance, they smiled, enjoying their dance. The other pokemon began to notice the couple, impressed with their performance.

* * *

At the end of the festival, Rio and Bunny left Gale and Red all alone in a hill. The moon shines brightly at the starry night sky. The blowing of the wind makes the leaves of the trees flow gently.

They sat down in the grass, sitting side by side with each other. "The night sky is so beautiful" Red commented softly.

Gale looks at her for a moment. She is attractive in so many ways: her appearance, her intelligence, her manner, and her sensibility. When the moon shined, Red is more beautiful than ever.

He puts his hand at hers, looking eye to eye. "Red..." Gale said gently, "...I want to tell you something."

Red looks at him, confused. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Gale averted his gaze, still holding her hand. "I have a secret to tell" he replied, "I... I'm in love with someone."

Red's eyes sadden. "Who is it?" she questioned with tears in her red eyes, "Who are you in love with?"

Gale was surprised by her reaction, mistaken that he made a misunderstanding but decides to continue. "She is beautiful in anyway. I love her way of speaking, her appearance, and her virtues are touching. She is very friendly and a good pokemon"

Red turned away from him, her tears still dripping. "I'm in love with someone to" she spoke, blushing lightly, "He may be strong but he also deeply cares his friends so much that I like him. And he is sitting next to me."

Gale was stunned by Red's words. He abruptly hugs her.

Red flustered intensely. "I thought you are in love with someone?" she said.

A tear fell from Gale's eyes. "I'm in love with someone" he said, "And that someone... is... **you**."

Red became shocked by the revelation and loosened the hug and faced him with a comfortable look. Slowly, she kissed him, tears continuing to fall down at the grass. Gale does not react and cups her cheek, following her suit.

The night was quiet and peaceful; nothing could break these two pokemon apart.

_**Confessions were made for each other and a romantic end has come. But this is not the ned. Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat!**_


	7. Dangerous consequences

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter VII

Deep in the woods, a short, shadowy figure, its cloak is black as night, walks down to an old wooden log house one night. The log house, the sign says "Augustus' Eatery", inside is filled with tough-looking pokemon, their sizes bigger that they can reach until the ceiling and they tend to be drunk, destroying everything within their vicinity. Piano music was played by an electric pokemon known as an electabuzz.

As this mysterious pokemon arrived inside the eatery, two pokemon, an eye-patch wearing Imitation pokemon called sudowoodo and an angry looking Long Body pokemon known as a furret, were brawling, destroying a bunch of chairs and tables, everyone except the stranger moved away cautiously. They punched and tackled each other until they spilled a drink; the contents fell on the stranger's coat. The stranger, its face hidden within the hood it's wearing, looks at them, and the two pokemon continued to fight.

"Foolish mercenaries" he responded in annoyance, his voice is silent but intimidating.

With only a blink, the stranger attacks the sudowoodo and the furret with an oversize claw instantly, throwing the pokemon into one of the tables before fainting. The stranger hid his claw and proceeded to go to the counter calmly, ignoring the stares of the pokemon.

He sat down and the bartender, a Poison Bag pokemon called a swalot, came with a bottle of wine on his small pudgy purple hands, poured red liquid into a tiny glass and gave it to the stranger.

The stranger took a glass and drank. "Where can I meet 'him'?" he asked quietly as he finishes drinking.

The electabuzz stops playing the piano and the rest inside the eatery fell silent. Everyone began to whisper each other uneasily.

"Is that guy lost his mind?"

"Does he mean 'him'?"

"That guy's a psycho if he meets 'him'!"

The swalot's purple simpleton face was unfazed by the stranger's question. "He's at the back sir" he replied, "What do you have in mind with 'him'?"

The stranger stands up and leaves, leaving the bartender to shrug his shoulders and continues to serve his rowdy customers.

* * *

When the stranger went inside, the room was dark, only to be lighted by candle. The eatery is now having a thunderstorm, thunder and lightning strike and it rained very hard.

"What are you doing here?" a voice questioned, his voice sounds in gruff Italian accent.

The figure removes his hood, revealing himself as the Pincer pokemon scizor. "I came here for the job" he said, "I hear that you, Esteban, the gang lord of dark-type pokemon, who extorted millions of berries and responsible for murdering a famous Royal Guard, needed my help."

The Big Boss pokemon honchkrow appears from the shadows. "I know you, you punk" Esteban said harshly, "You're Hunter, a former Royal Guard and were dismissed for murdering a teammate of yours, and became a mercenary, infamous for your split second attacks."

Hunter bit his lip angrily but refrain himself from attacking him. "Do you want me for the job or not?"

Esteban thought for awhile. "In that case" he said, hopping on the table, "You'll be fighting the one that really pisses me off: a gallade. He and his partner are harassing the mafia ever since they entered the community a week ago. The Mafiosi were arrested by them but I have to bail them out. I dare not risk losing my money if they go to the hard-rock motel for the 20th time. Make him 'look like an accident', Capiche?"

The scizor began to turn to the honchkrow for the last time before leaving through the door. "Does my pay descent?"

The honchkrow smirked. "The pay will be descent once you kill that gallade."

* * *

"Get lost" Gale growled at the group of Darkness pokemon called murkrow. They scampered away from him and Rio who arrived at a community market place; the murkrow were swindling a poor Barrier pokemon called Mr. Mime who was just selling some berries to his customers.

"Thank you very much sir" Mr. Mime said gladly, bowing down to Gale and Rio. "Please accept this Sitrus berry from me, a token for stopping those goons."

Gale accepted the gift and he and Rio moved around patrolling until they reach the plaza. They became full-time Royal Guards a week after the Night of Two Festival. When they went to the community municipal, the leader of the community torterra Terra welcomed them into the corp. He showed them a brief history of the community and the Royal Guard. Terra showed them their workplace and told them about jobs that involve fighting criminals, unwanted mercenaries and ruthless vigilantes.

"These murkrow harassments are getting more frequent" Rio thought, "Even though we arrested them, someone would bail them out."

"You have a point" Gale said, "I notice they're part of a gang or mafia or something."

They decided to go to the plaza park and sit in a bench to take a break. As they sit down staring at the young pokemon playing around the playground nearby and a group of Seagull pokemon called wingull flew in the blue sky in a V-formation. Playful glees and the rustling of trees can be heard throughout the park.

"It seems that you and Red are having a steady relationship" Rio observed, remembering that both Gale and Red are seeing eye to eye together.

Gale simply looked at the sky. "Yes it's true" he admitted, "Red and I are having a relationship. By the time our shift is over, we'll have a free time together."

Now it's Gale's turn to ask: "How about you and Bunny?"

Rio smiled. "Same as you my friend" he replied, "She may be a bit bossy, mind you, and a bit childish but she can very understand when she tries to help her friends, though in a questionable way."

They continue to discuss about their girlfriends until a girly voice was heard. "Hey guys!"

Behind them, Bunny, wearing her reporter attire, and Red, now sporting a new lab coat and wearing rimmed glasses, arrived.

"How's first day?" Bunny asked, bringing up her notepad, "I have an assignment for the Arceus Tribune today, so make this interview snappy."

"You're doing this on purpose you know" Rio said with a smirk, "You and Red just wanted to be with us for a while."

Bunny pouted with a hint of blushing. "Y-yeah, so?" she mumbled, "Why, don't you want to see us?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, yeah, talk to the paw."

Rio and Bunny started to argue humorously, causing everybody in the park to notice them with great amusement.

"They sure never change" Gale remarked.

Red giggled. "But let's leave them like that for awhile" she said.

"How about we walk around the park while those two are distracted?" he suggested.

* * *

Red nodded in agreement and holds Gale's arms romantically and left while Rio and Bunny continue to rant.

Since the community is situated on top of a mountain, the plaza park ends at a cliff with a fence for safety measures. Street lamps were aligned with orange leafed trees down at the pavement.

Gale leans at the fence, smelling the fresh air of nature. "So how's work?" he asked, trying to think of a subject to talk about.

Red sat on the fence. "Work is fine" she replied brightly, looking at Gale with a calm look, "Children came flocking in my office to have a check-up but, in reality, they really want to see me."

"You've became popular nowadays."

"I know. I love children and I devotedly try to help them overcome their illness and disabilities."

The cool breeze sweeps the autumn leaves to the forest below and pokemon walk casually down the pavement. The sun shines brightly at the horizon and white clouds form shapes of everyday objects.

Suddenly, Gale sensed something ominous from the distance; he checks his surroundings cautiously. _This doesn't look good._

"What's wrong Gale?" Red asked in a worried tone.

Knowing the situation will be dangerous, he needs Red out of harm's way. "Red, can you check on Rio for me?" Gale requested coolly, "I'm starting to worry that they'll end up fighting each other."

Unsure, Red hesitated for awhile before she left. As she leaves, Red took a last glimpse of Gale, looking back behind her.

Gale's blades extended from his forearms. "Show yourself" he demanded.

The wind blew strongly that he had to struggle from falling himself down the pavement. As it stops, a hooded figure appeared before him, standing a few inches higher than Gale.

"You must be the Royal Guard who keeps messing the Mafioso, I presumed?" the figure asked, his voice has calm yet intimidating tone.

"Of course I am" Gale responded, his patience is thin.

The figure removes his ragged cloak, revealing himself as Hunter the Mercenary of Velocity; his two intimidating pincers snaps in anticipation; his silver wings beats mercilessly; and his strong, metallic-like exoskeleton makes him tough.

Hunter charges at Gale at full speed, his pincers ready to grab him. "I'm taking you down!"

_**It looks like Gale is going to fight the infamous Hunter. Will he survive and defeat this mercenary pokemon? Or will he lose? Find out at the next chapter of Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat!**_


	8. Tears of humiliation and sadness

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter VIII

As Hunter charges at Gale, Gale moved away as quickly as possible to avoid getting hit by Hunter. But Hunter sends out multiple copies of himself, causing Gale to get distracted by his clones. The clones encircle him, trapping him inside Hunter's circle. All of the clones, including himself, raised their pincers and aimed at Gale. Tremendous energy began to appear at their pincers and was shot in such accuracy that the ground became a crater. As the smoke finally ceased, Hunter thought that he completely obliterated Gale in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, when the smoke started to dissipated, no remains were sighted. Instead, Gale somehow disappears but he is not dead.

Gale manages to dodge the Hyper Beam by jumping up in the air. By the time Hunter was distracted, as he was completely focused towards the smoke, Gale sky dives down at him; his blade extends, ready to slash him.

Hunter knew that Gale was above him that he doesn't need to pay attention at him. Instead, just by glaring at him, Hunter flew upwards, causing a mirages projecting as he charges at Gale. Gale was caught by surprised that his guard was of and Hunter had an opportunity to grab Gale's arm, crushing tightly with his pincers and throwing him on the ground, crashing.

Gale manages to stand up but his left arm is bleeding, due to Hunter's tight grip. "My arm..." he muttered painfully, "It's fractured..."

With no time to waste, Hunter surprises Gale with his amazing speed, bombarding him with punches that are faster than a speeding bullet. Unable to block or dodge, Gale has been hit several times, forcing his body to get injured. With one last attempt to attack Hunter, Gale punches him with all his might. But Hunter glares at him, blocking his punch by gripping at his right fist, tightening it to the point that Gale stumbled on the ground, trying to escape Hunter's bonds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red ran to the place where Rio and Bunny were arguing. She later finds them talking, not yelling to each other. Red sighs in relief that the two were not bickering but became overwhelmingly worried about Gale's well being of being alone.

"Oh hey Red" Bunny greeted, popping Red's thoughts, "Where's your boyfriend?"

Red opened her mouth but no words came out.

Suddenly, a piercing explosion was heard at the edge of the park. Red knew that Gale was supposed to be there.

"Gale?" she cried, running towards the direction of the explosion.

Rio decided to run with Red until Bunny holds him tightly by paw. "What are you doing Bunny?" he questioned, "This is important. I have to check on Gale to see if everything's ok."

Bunny faces Rio with innocent yet serious eyes. "Please be careful" she requested, "Also, protect Red at all cost. She is my only closest friend."

Rio nodded, understanding at what Bunny's saying. "I will" he said, following Red.

Bunny started to pout with a tinged of blush. "Comeback you stupid blue dog" she yelled.

* * *

"Is that the best you've got?" Hunter questioned, still gripping on Gale's hand.

Gale struggles to let go of Hunter's grip but it was useless. With one desperate attempt to attack, Gale foolishly swings his blade at him but Hunter grabs his arm, tightening it again painfully. On the verge of fainting, Gale heard a familiar voice.

"Gale!" it cried.

Gale hears Red's voice that he was able to let go of Hunter's grip and pushes him off away from him, much to his surprise. Gale now readies his fighting position, breathing heavily.

Red was horrified at his injuries from the distance. "Gale, are you alright?" she asked with much concern and distress. For the first time, Red sees his lover severely injured inflicted from the mercenary scizor.

"Red get back" Gale ordered softly, blocking Red's direction.

"What?" she cried, "Gale, I can't leave you like this!"

"Please Red..." he pleaded, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Gale..." Red muttered sadly, holding back tears.

Without warning, Gale charges at Hunter at full speed, ready to punch him. Unimpressed, Hunter parries the punch; kicks Gale at the leg so he can stumble, punched him on the gut and grabs him by the throat.

"So this is Gale the Royal Guard" Hunter said, "I am impress that you've manage to come this far in beating me. Nobody cannot withstand my attacks, yet you manage to survive. I am truly impressed by your prowess Gale.

Sadly, my client doesn't want you around. I'll just make this quick and painless."

Hunter threw Gale into the fence with much force that the fence was knocked down. Luckily, Gale didn't fall down but Hunter wasn't done. Hunter's golden emotionless eyes started to blacken and behind him are a strong wind followed by a large ominous purple fog. The ominous fog hits Gale directly, causing much pain and anguished. He tried to endure it but the fog dissipates instantly. With his vision blurry and his whole cannot hold on much longer, Gale struggles in a defensive position.

From afar, Hunter slashes in the air. For a moment, nothing happens and Hunter only crossed arms, waiting patiently on what will happen next. Using this opportunity, Gale charges at him but it was too late. A strong breeze erupted out of nowhere and hits Gale and he finds himself being cut all over his body, blood being spilled everywhere. The impact was so strong that he fell of the cliff, falling down into the forest below.

"No."

Rio came but he was too late: the scizor defeated his friend and falls into a cliff, which is around 50 feet of the ground and the terrain is very rough, knowing that he would die by the time he reaches the ground but he knew that Gale is tough.

Red, seeing Gale disappears as he falls down in front of her eyes, clenches her fists in rage. Her red eyes glowed in fury as tears fell at the same time. She cried wrathfully and her entire body glowed in an ominous colour of purple.

Red raises her hand and fired a wave of purple coloured psychic energy. "You'll pay for this" she growls.

Hunter simply swatted the attack like a fly. Rio, following her suit, charges at him and brings out a bone-shaped club at Hunter. But Hunter grabs the club and crushes it, forcing Rio to retreat back with Red. But Red wasn't done fighting with him. She fires another wave of psychic energy and aims it at Hunter. He manages to avoid the attack just in time and moved to another area.

Hunter glares at them in annoyance. "Do not waste your power against me" he warned, "It is your friend's fault for harassing my client's minions."

He then disappears in the air, leaving Rio and Red behind in the ruins of the battlefield.

Red fell down into tears. "Gale..." she said tearfully, covering her face.

Bunny came and noticed the aftermath of the battle. "What happened?" she demanded.

Red turned towards her, tears continue to fall. "Is Gale..." she muttered.

Bunny hugs her friend in comfort. "Rio what just happened?" she repeated.

Rio looks down on her. "Gale was defeated by a scizor" he said darkly, "I can barely sense his aura, but..."

He discontinued, knowing if he would continue explaining, Red would be appalled by the lost of her lover.

_**Gale has been defeated by Hunter. What will happen to him? Will he die? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat!**_


	9. An awakening

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter IX

Clouds began to darken and rain began to fell heavily at the ground of the forest below the community's high plateau lays an injured gallade facing down at the grass, bruised, bloodied and beaten. Gale struggles to move but his limbs failed to move. He then looks at the dark sky, dripping at him, as if the sorrow of his lover cried. Thunder and lightning clash together in rage, as if the defeated is frustrated at his lost to the winner.

"So this is how defeat tastes like" Gale said, "The taste is bitter when someone lose."

He clutches the black pendant hanging from his chest. "I am sorry Red" he said sadly, his vision starting to fade.

Gale's hand fell to the dews of the grasses. He lies unconsciously on the ground as the rain endlessly fell from the sky.

From the shadows from the forest, a Psi pokemon known as alakazam appears, wearing a purple scarf. He approaches the unconscious Gale and checks his pulse for a moment by. The alakazam nods and uses his psychic powers to levitate Gale harmlessly. He then walks towards the forest with Gale behind him.

"Your time has not yet ended" the mysterious alakazam said in a gruff voice.

* * *

The Royal Guards tried to search for Gale's body but no avail: it seems that his body disappear, probably taken by someone else. As the report of Gale's whereabouts was given by Terra back at headquarters, he only lowers his head in sadness. He then tells his staff to call on Rio and Red, the ones who witness the battle of him and Hunter the scizor.

They arrived at headquarters' meeting room the next day. Rio wears his red beret, the uniform of the Royal Guard, salutes at Terra with respect and Red, with a depress expression, only nodded at him.

"I am very sorry for your loss Ms. Red" Terra said, "Gale was the best of the Royal Guard, only to be equal to his friend Rio. I want to discuss what you have witness, but if you're not comforted to talk about it, I understand..."

Red shook her head. "It is fine, my liege" she said forlornly, "I will explain what I saw days ago..."

She explained every detail on what she saw on the incident, despite that she often broke a tear and Terra used one of his vines to get her a handkerchief; Rio then adds some information that Red forgotten or didn't add on. Terra listened contently until he heard the name Hunter, his face flushed in anger.

"Hunter you say" Terra growled at the name, "Hunter is one of the best of the Royal Guards before you and Gale arrived 5 years ago. Skilled in the art of close-range attacks, reconnaissance, espionage, and, in rare cases, assassination, I considered Hunter to be one of the best that I let him foolishly joined the Royal Guard.

"But one day, a rival challenged him to a fight. They fought like champions, each with amazing fighting prowess and skill. But, Hunter made a grave mistake: he killed his own rival with two of his pincers and ripped him in half."

Rio and Red gasped, knowing Hunter's background was deadly.

Terra nodded grimly. "He tore his own rival in half" he continued, stomping his earthen foot on the pavement in frustration, causing a rumble, "By the time the others informed about what happened, Hunter simply left headquarters. The last time I saw him, he showed no remorse to the rival he killed.

"But when I read newspaper every day, about the world of pokemon, I found every article related about him: mysterious assassin kills had government official, disappears on sight; rich landowner rip to pieces. I recognize those attacks and it came from that fiend."

All was silence in the meeting room. Only the sounds of Terra's leaves rustled across the room.

"I truly apologize for my manner" Terra said apologetically, "Hunter caused all of the Royal Guard, including me, much grief. It pains me tell you this but... Gale is probably dead by now..."

This infuriates Red silently. "Gale is not dead" she said firmly, trying to hold back tears, "He can't be dead... it's impossible..."

"I agree" Rio added, "My friend does not go down that easily without a fight sir. I know Gale better than anyone here in the community and I know he's alive."

Red couldn't believe her ears. Rio also shares her sentiments, despite Terra's insistence that Gale is dead.

Terra, knowing that the two will not give up on Gale, sighs. "If you believe that Gale is still alive" he said, grinning kindly, "Me and the Royal Guard will provide the both of you information if Gale turns up in the community, I assure you."

Terra walks back to the door and leaves Red and Rio behind, pondering on what to do next. "Do you mean it?" Red asked.

Rio nodded solemnly. "Gale is my friend" he replied, "I believe that he is not dead. You, Red, also believe that he isn't dead because you've love him. "

Red broke into tears quietly. "Thank you Rio" she said, "You are truly his best friend after all."

Rio grinned and left. Only Red remains in the meeting room, her tears already dried up.

* * *

Later that evening, Red came home to her condominium after a long day's work. When she enters her room, she finds the room messy: tons of food, perhaps spaghetti, splattered around the room; streamers hang across the ceiling; and many more messed up stuff that appeared.

Red sighed in annoyance and as she opens the door, she finds a sleeping Bunny lying in her bed, snoring soundly peacefully. Red couldn't help but wonder if Bunny was the one who was responsible for this morning's party (in celebration for being a special correspondent in the Arceus Tribune) or what. She decided to ignore the thought and quietly moved from the room.

As she was about to leave, Bunny was mumbling something. "Rio..." she muttered with a tint of red across her face.

Red smiled and went to the balcony, leaning at the sliding window and staring at the bright blue moon at the night sky. Stars twinkle brightly and below, she could see the beautiful city lights.

"Gale" Red said quietly, clasping her hands and closing her eyes, "If you are still alive, please be careful..."

Her words seemed to project at the winds and carried it until it reaches to the forest.

At the deepest parts of the forest, a small camp was set there. The alakazam is busy stirring something at the burning cauldron with a long stirrer while Gale lies down in a rug with bandages around his body, still unconscious.

The wind breezed into Gale's ear. "Please be careful" were its word, and he instantly opens his eyes.

_**The once thought dead Gale awakes. What will he do next? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat!**_


	10. Concentration and focus

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter X

"_Please be careful..."_

The eyes of Gale instantly opens and wheezes as he wakes up painfully after he fell unconscious with his battle against Hunter. He looks at his body wrapped in bandages and sees an alakazam at a distance cooking something. Gale tries to stand up but ends up falling down with too many injuries in his body.

The alakazam notices Gale and approaches him. "So you are awake I see?" the alakazam asked, his voice has a regal tone

Gale looked away with a scowl face.

"If I were you" the alakazam said, "I suggest you should rest. You did fell from a cliff 50 feet off the ground."

Gale remembers what happened, the time he was defeated by Hunter. The cold look on his face made Gale feel frustrated and depress because he lost in front of his two friends. He looks down with a sad look.

"Here" the alakazam said, offering Gale a drink from his cauldron, "Drink this. It will fresh up your mind for awhile."

Gale hesitated for a while and took the drink from the alakazam and drank. The feeling at first was extremely bitter, as if he is drinking tons of Rawst berries but eventually became sweet as a Pecha berry as the after taste began to settle his taste buds.

"No what is your name son?" the alakazam asked curiously.

"My name is Gale."

The alakazam was quiet for a few seconds before wistfully touches his whiskers. "I see" he responded, "You are Master Grant's student back at the training grounds."

"You knew Master Grant?" Gale asked in surprise.

"Of course I am" the alakazam replied proudly, "I am Master Alfred, one of the Five Sages."

Gale stared at him in disbelief. This alakazam is the second of the Five Sages, those who teach pokemon how to fight and protect themselves from enemies and their wisdom makes them worthy to lead an army of pokemon.

"Now enough with the formalities" Master Alfred said, raising his hand at him with a spoon, "By tomorrow, your training will start."

"Training for what?" Gale demanded, his voice began to sound drowsy and his eyes barely open to see Master Alfred.

Master Alfred grinned. "You will see eventually" he said, his eyes began to glow in a violet colour.

A wave of psychic energy began to appear in a form of spiralling circles and hits Gale, causing him to feel sleepy and fell into slumber. Chuckling amusingly, Master Alfred clasps his spoons in concentration and he, Gale and the entire camp disappeared all of the sudden, leaving the forest in silence.

* * *

_On the ruins of the community lies a familiar figure lying down on the cold ground. The community itself looked like an apocalypse: many lie dead in the streets; buildings became ruins of destruction; the injured walk around the once prosperous community, helplessly shedding tears at their lost of their love ones; and many of the remaining pokemon tried to help and rescue the unfortunate._

_Gale runs frantically at the familiar pokemon with Rio, clutching his injured arm. At the scene, they saw Bunny crying at her friend. Gale drops to the ground and hugs at the familiar pokemon. It was Red; her body is bloodied and does not respond to Gale's embrace._

"_Red" Gale muttered, still holding her._

"_Don't make harder Gale" Bunny pleaded, holding back tears._

_Rio kneels down near his friend, holding on his shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. "Just let her go" he insisted._

_Gale ignores all of his friends' words. Instead, tears of sadness fell from his face and landed on Red's face like rain drops._

_The sky darkens and rain began to fall. Thunder and lightning echoed the ruins. Gale raised his head and yelled to the heavens as if he wants Arceus to hear him._

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Gale screamed, waking up from a nightmare.

Breathing hardly and sweating, he finds himself inside of a room with paper sliding doors and smooth green tatami mats. Gale removes his sheets, revealing that his body is healed and healthy.

Feeling confident, Gale steps out of the room, showing an arena outside: the arena is circular, 20 feet wide; at the bottom, sharp stalagmites form on the endless pit; candles hang on top of the ceiling, swinging on one direction; an old wooden chandelier also hangs among the candles above, showing cobwebs on its arms; and a gold statue of the deity Arceus stands at the wall, looking majestic than ever.

There he notices Master Alfred, standing in front of him with his back turned. "I see that you're awake again?" he spoke.

"Where am I?" Gale asked, marvelling the surroundings around him.

"This is your training" Master Alfred replied as he walks towards Gale, "try to hit me with one of your attacks."

Gale does not hesitate to attack him. His forearms grew, changing into a blade, and is about to strike Master Alfred until he made a surprising move to Gale: using his two spoons, Master Alfred blocks the attack and throws him off to back away. His eye focuses on Gale and slashes him with a spoon that transformed into a blade.

Not anticipating Master Alfred's attack, Gale dodges and backs up for awhile to strategise. What's surprising is that Master Alfred's fist is glowing with pure energy and his eyes focus on him, charging at Gale at full speed. With one last ditch, Gale turned into cloned versions of himself and attacks Master Alfred with one attack.

But it was unsuccessful: Master Alfred manage to hit Gale at full force, his clones disappears, leaving puffs of smoke. Gale drags into the ground and stops, recovering his bearings. Although Master Alfred manages to hit Gale, Gale was not seriously injured.

"You fight well" Master Alfred remarked, "Grant has taught you well. But, you need focus to win a battle."

"But I focus my attacks at you" Gale argued impatiently."

"But was your focus on fighting the mercenary right?" he questioned, "I don't think so. You know why: your mind is filled with thoughts and strategies that you let yourself opened to attacks. Not only that, you let your emotions sway in the battlefield. Don't let you mind be swayed by such actions and concentrate your attacks on the opponent and use split-decisions in times of battle and strife."

Gale looks down on the floor in silence IN disappointment, knowing his flaw is fighting without thinking.

"But" Master Alfred continued, "you will train under me and several others from time to time. From today, we will practice how to concentrate and focus in battle through meditation and peace."

* * *

Training the next day was proven to be strict for Gale: he has to sit down and meditate for four hours in the arena two times a day without eating; meditating under the harsh, cold waterfall for two hours; and finally test his speed, agility, reflexes, strength, and quick thinking in extreme conditions.

A week later, Master Alfred announced that training is officially over; a relief look came from Gale's face and rested.

"But this is just the beginning" Master Alfred said.

_**Gale has awoken from the terrible battle against Hunter and is now currently training with one of the Five Sages, an alakazam known as Master Alfred. But what does he mean "this is just the beginning"? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat.**_


	11. The Whisper of the Wind

Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat Chapter XI

At the community plaza, a gardevoir named Red walks along the stone pavements as the vermillion coloured leaves fell from the autumn trees. Stopping at the pond, Red sits down and looks at her own reflection in the waters.

She only sighed sadly as she remembers one of her best moments with a gallade named Gale before his ill-fated battle with a scizor named Hunter:

* * *

It was the first day of spring...

Two kirlia, a boy and a girl, walk around the community plaza, a meter away from each other. The female kirlia sees her friend calmly looking at the blue, clear skies with a small grin in her face. For the male kirlia, in his peripheral vision, he could see the cute and innocent face of his friend. Pink petals scattered across the wind gently and the peaceful sounds of the breeze makes the community plaza one of the most serene places to go.

They stopped near the pond to rest. Sitting down at the cool grass, both of them were still apart, yet they slowly and unconsciously moved their hands to each other. As their hands touched, the boy and the girl looked each other in a brief moment before they moved their hands away from each other, blushing in embarrassment.

"I really like the clouds" the male kirlia remarked, hopping to make a conversation with the female kirlia.

The female looked at the sky; the clouds form shapes and pictures. "That looks like a magnet pokemon magnemite" she said with a giggle.

"That looks like a kite pokemon mantyke."

"That one looks like the atrocious pokemon gyarados."

They talk on and on, feeling interested in the topic. They laugh as they try to make one joke to another.

Hours past and they feel tired that they decided to take a sit under the cherry blossom tree.

"I had a great time Gale" the female kirlia said softly.

"Me too Red" the male kirlia added.

Slowly, Red rested on Gale's shoulder and sighed sleepily. "That's good" she said, closing her eyes, "I really love to spend time with you more..."

Gale became intensely red after he heard Red's comment. "I... I..." he mumbled.

He knew that Red is now sleeping. Smiling to himself, Gale too also yawns and rested his head on her head, sleeping as sunshine hits them with joy.

Apparently, Red notices it and silently chuckled to herself before dozing off to slumber land.

* * *

Back to the present...

Red picks up a small flower, a blue anemone, and smelled it with much fragrance. "Gale..." she muttered sadly, holding the flower in her palm, "I wish you were hear this but if you're still alive, I want to know that everyone in the community misses you for fighting the bad guys. Your friend Rio is determined to find you and Bunny is also helping him.

"I wish you were here. It's very lonely and I wish to be your side like the old times that we stay near the pond, talking about the clouds in the sky. Gale... please come back..."

The blue anemone flew away from Red's hand, the gentle breeze of autumn carrying the flower away.

* * *

At the mountains, a lone gallade named Gale walks out of the cave for the first time, ever since his severed injury and his constant training inside made feel that he hasn't seen sunlight for weeks. Along with him is an elderly yet strong alakazam known as Master Alfred, one of the elite masters of fighting pokemon called the Five Sages.

Gale flinches as the sunlight hits him. "It feels good" he remarked in a satisfied tone, trying to block the sunlight with his arm.

Master Alfred chuckles light-heartedly. "You'll get used to it" he said, basking at the sunlight as he stokes his long moustache.

As the gentle breeze of autumn was felt in the mountains, a lone blue anemone was scene and Master Alfred, using his psychic powers, "grabs" the flower and gives it to Gale.

"What is this Master?" Gale asked, looking at the blue anemone curiously.

"You do not know?" Master Alfred responded in surprise.

He shook his head.

"Try tapping your inner psychic power to know" he suggested, "concentrating on this flower, focusing it until you hear a voice."

As told, Gale stares at the blue anemone for a moment, intensely focusing on it. An amount of psychic energy formed around his head, its purple aura appeared. His eyes strained, having a hard time analyzing the flower's so called "voice".

The purple aura suddenly disappears and Gale only made a defeated sighed. "I can't hear it" he said dejectedly.

Master Alfred thought for a while. "Why don't we see my friend?" he suggested, "I'm sure that she'll help on your dilemma."

Before Gale could speak, a strong wind hits them. The grass flowed quickly than usual and dust hits the eyes of Gale except for Master Alfred, who simply stood there without flinching in pain. A bright light appears and a humanoid-bird Majestic pokemon xatu appears.

"Hello old friend" the xatu greeted, her voice is old and firm.

"Ah Victoria" Master Alfred said pleasantly, "Always on the right time."

Gale stared at the xatu in amazement. "You're Master Victoria!" he cried.

Master Victoria simply bowed at Gale. "Yes I am Master Victoria" she introduced, "I am part of the Five Sages."

"Now since she is here" Master Alfred said, "She will train you to feel the power of nature."

Master Alfred's eyes became purple with energy. "I will leave you two alone" he said, "Master Victoria, if you're done, I will return to let meet Gale someone familiar."

He disappears, leaving a faint of purple aura in the air until it fades away from the wind.

Master Victoria eyed Gale with much enthusiasm. "You're lucky that I am one of the most gentle of the Five Sages" she said with a smile.

* * *

They went down the mountain and into the lush, green forest. There, various pokemon thrive peacefully in it: a family of 3 Tiny Swallow and Swallow pokemon tailow and swellow cuddle together in a nest; the Little Bear pokemon Teddiursa peered at them curiously while it sucks its thumb; and hiding from the tree appears two Cheering pokemon plusle and minun peeking at Master Victoria and Gale.

"Why are we here Master?" Gale asked, confused.

Master Victoria raised her wing, telling him to be quiet as they walk. "You will see" she spoke.

She stops for a moment and faces Gale. "Do you hear the sound of the wind?"

He shook his head.

"Then this will be easier than I thought" Master Victoria mused, "Sit down."

Gale obeyed her command and sat down in the grass.

"Now close your eyes" she instructed, "And feel the flow of the wind and listen to what it is saying."

With his eyes closed, Gale felt the wind hitting him and, faintly, he hears the whisper of the breeze. As it continues, the whispers turn into chatter, mixed with happiness, sadness, anger, and excitement in the air.

"I hear them" Gale responded softly, "They are telling me about home..."

"Then" Master Victoria said, giving him the blue anemone to him, "Why don't you listen to this flower words."

Gale took the flower, closing his eyes as he listens the anemone's words:

"_I wish you were hear this but if you're still alive, I want to know that everyone in the community misses you for fighting the bad guys. Your friend Rio is determined to find you and Bunny is also helping him. _

"_I wish you were here. It's very lonely and I wish to be your side like the old times that we stay near the pond, talking about the clouds in the sky. Gale... please come back..."_

A tear trickled down to Gale's cheek. "Red" he spoke in a sad voice.

Master Victoria approaches Gale and holds him in the shoulder. "I know you miss her so much" she said gently, "But the flower tells me that this Red also misses you."

But she made a stern face. "But don't let your emotions stray in the battlefield. Fury, anger, and bitterness will only get in the way and if it does, it doesn't look good.

"Now I know that you love the girl but you must let these feelings put away when you return to the community."

Gale was shock by Master Victoria's statement. But before he could protest, a familiar voice said to him behind him.

"Because you will return in three days..."

Gale turned and see his old master: Master Grant with his usual grin with Master Alfred behind him.

_**Gale has now met two of the Five Sages: Master Alfred the elderly alakazam with an air of being strict and magical and Master Victoria the wise xatu who listens the words of nature. But Master Grant, his old mentor, comes back to tell him to return. Why did he ask? Who are the other 2 Masters of the Five Sages? Find out at the next Sweet Love and Bitter Defeat.**_

_***I apologize for the long wait. There are so many paperwork that needs to be done in HQ: finish due tasks, wrap up some assignments, etc. I do hope you enjoy the chapters so far.**_


End file.
